[unreadable] [unreadable] Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis (IPF) is a chronic progressive lung disease with no proven therapy. The outcome in most patients includes gradual progression of restrictive lung disease to respiratory failure in half the patients within a period of 3-5 years. Estimates for prevalence suggest that there are 100,000 patients in the US with IPF, and it is the commonest cause of death among patients awaiting lung transplant for end-stage lung disease. Many available pharmaceutical agents have actions which would predict improved outcomes in IPF but have not been tested in patients. It is crucial that well-designed, multi-center, randomized, placebo-controlled trials be conducted promptly to examine whether an effective therapy for IPF can be identified. [unreadable] [unreadable] We plan to determine the effects of treatment of IPF with everolimus in a multi-center, randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial which will enroll 240 IPF patients. In a subsequent trial of 360 IPF patients, we will determine the effects of treatment of IPF with prednisone or pirfenidone, or both, in a multi-center, randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial. Finally, we will participate fully as a clinical center in all of the multi-center, randomized, placebo-controlled trials as directed by the Steering Committee of the IPF Clinical Research Network. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable]